


'Our Home'

by BABY_WONWOO6



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_WONWOO6/pseuds/BABY_WONWOO6
Summary: 13 kids, trying to save the world, from the grasp of their parents.
Relationships: SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Kudos: 5





	'Our Home'

_ “Come on, we don’t want to be late” a man wearing a black suit says as he ushers a woman and a young child out the door. _

_ “We don’t have to hurry, they already know we want him,” the woman says as she places the seatbelt on the young child. _

_ “Still I want to get there fast,” he said as he turned on the car. The woman shakes her head at her husband in disbelief. _

_ It didn’t take long for them to get to the orphanage since it wasn’t very far from where they were living in, since it’s Seoul the city is always busy, so the father wanted to get there fast so no one can take the child he wanted to take in. _

_ “Oh relax, he’ll love us” she replied as she pats the man's back and holds the child’s hand tightly but not too tight. _

_ “How would you know that” it turned into an argument, but they stopped when they noticed their son wasn’t there anymore. _

_ “Where is he, oh my god where did he go” The woman started looking for her son but was stopped by her husband. _

_ “Calm down I saw him going inside” He said as he grabbed his wife’s hand and pulled them inside the orphanage. _

_ “Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Jeon” the elderly nun says as she bows in respect towards them. _

_ “Good afternoon Yoora” Mrs. Jeon replies back, this time holding onto her son’s hand tightly, which made the child move it away. _

_ “Is he here?” Mr. Jeon asked right away, before the child or Mrs. Jeon could say anything,Yoora nodded and made a motion to follow her. _

_ “Here he is” Yoora walked over to the boy with light brown hair and grabbed his hands, mumbling something to him. _

_ “Hey, remember me” Mr. Jeon asked as he kneels down at the height of the younger child standing before him. _

_ The boy nodded as he shakes Mr. And Mrs. Jeon hands,” _ **_Hansols_ ** _ , a little shy, but a very good kid” _

_ “Well Hansol meet your older brother  _ **_Wonwoo_ ** _ ”Mr. Jeon says as he pushes the boy with glasses forwards. _

_ “Hai” he mumbles, as he shakes Hansol's hands, and the younger returning it back,”why don’t you two sit over at the benches, while we sign papers” _

_ Both boys nod,”Wonwoo take care of you brother” Mr. Jeon says before walking away with Mrs. Jeon and Yoora in tail. _

_ It was very silent between the two boys, it wasn’t awkward or anything but It was quiet,” _ **_I have the same one except it's clear, and has a gold leaf_ ** _ ” Hansol says in English showing Wonwoo his Pendant. _

_ Wonwoo took off his pendant from his ankle. The difference between the two pendant was that Wonwoo’s was dark purple or just purple in general,while Hansol’s was clear, and had a golden leaf inside. _

__

_ “ _ **_Hansol are you leaving”_ ** _ a young girl asked as she walked over to the two, who hid their pendant fast. _

**_“Yes I’m being adopted”_ ** _ the girl frowns but replaces it with a smile, _ **_”okay, but we promise each other to marry when we grow up okay”_ ** _ she says taking out her pinky. _

_ Hansol nods before waving bye to her, it was quiet again neither boys spoke until Mr. and Mrs. Jeon came back with a smile.  _ _ “Let’s go kids” he says as they leave the orphanage, Hansol was happy but wasn’t sad either, but he was glad someone took him in. _

_ Hansol was shocked to see the house which was more of a mansion than a house. It was huge and it also had a big pool at the front, and was on the outside of seoul, which wasn't far from the orphanage so h can visit  _ _whenever he wants._

__

_ Maids were coming in and out cleaning, probably fixing and cooking, Hansol had never been to a place like this one, even though he was staying at the orphanage, he had never seen a pool in front of a house before. _

_ “Wonwoo will take you to your room, your mom and I have to go back to work, also Hansol I have a signed you your personal butler, he’ll be waiting for you in your room” _

_ And with that being said, Mr. and Mrs. Jeon left without even telling Hansol the direction of which his room will be at. _

_ “ _ **_Don’t worry your room is next to mine”_ ** _ Wonwoo says as he grabs Hansol's hand as they make their way upstairs, almost bumping into the maids and butlers cleaning the house. _

**_“I didn’t know you speak English”_ ** _ Hansol asked, Wonwoo gave him a look,” _ **_I just like the language”_ ** _ Hansol nodded. _

_ “Here we are,” Wonwoo says, opening the door to Hansol’s room, it was huge, everything was probably blue, and light blue, the bed was big, and so was the closet, the room looked amazing in general, and was the coolest thing Hansol has ever seen. _

__

_ They saw a man with black and white clothes standing next to the bathroom door,”you must be Young master Hansol”.  _ _ Hansol nodded, while Wonwoo pushed him forward to shake the older guys hands,”well I’m Park Chanyeol it’s nice to meet you” _

_ “ _ **_N-Nice to meet you too”_ ** _ Chanyeol noticed right away that Hansol did not speak Korean but can understand some of it. _

**_“Don’t worry, your schedule will have a time for you to learn Korean is that okay?”_ ** _ Hansol nodded, walking over to the chair near the window. _

_ “I’ll be taking my leave, young master's,” he said before leaving Hansol’s room,” _ **_I can teach you Korean”_ ** _ Wonwoo said, sitting next to him. _

_ Hansol hugged him, which took Wonwoo by surprise, he did hesitate to hug him, but eventually hugged him back.  _ _ When the parents came back from work they smiled as they saw Wonwoo and Hansol sleeping together on Wonwoo’s bed. _

_ ————————————————————————————————————————————————— _

_ “ _ **_Wake up_ ** _ ” Hansol says, grabbing a hold of Wonwoo’s leg and dragging him off the bed,” _ **_what was that for?”_ ** _ Wonwoo says getting up. _

_ “ _ **_You wouldn’t get up”_ ** _ Hansol says as he helps Wonwoo up,” _ **_why are you awake so early”,_ ** _ Wonwoo rubs his eyes. _

_ “ _ **_I want you to show me around”,_ ** _ Wonwoo sighs,” _ **_okay but I need to shower wait here”_ ** _ when Wonwoo enters the bathroom Hansol looks around the room. _ _ “ **hyung's room is way cooler** _ **_than my room”_ ** _ Hansol thought to himself as he grabbed a picture of Wonwoo and two cats, he placed it back down and sat on the bed. _

_ _

_ After showing Hansol all around the house they decided to stay outside near the pool, Hansol playing with Wonwoo’s cat Lucy and Oreo. _

__

_ Lucy was a ginger kitten who plays a lot while Oreo is a white and black kitten, who is very lazy and has a hard time waking up like Wonwoo.  _ _ Even Hansol noticed the similarities of Wonwoo and Oreo. It's like there are the same people but in different bodies, like one is a cat and the other one is a human. _

__

_ “Wonwoo, Hansol get inside it’s going to rain” Mrs. Jeon said sliding the backyard door open, Hansol grabbed Lucky while Wonwoo grabbed Oreo. _

__

_ “ _ **_Let’s head to my room”_ ** _ Hansol said, Mr. Jeon smiled at the two, they looked like two real brothers except one is adopted. _

_ —————————————————————————————————————————————————— _

_ It’s been two months since Hansol has moved in, he got used to everyone there especially Wonwoo and his cats. _

__

_ “ _ **_Do you smell that?”_ ** _ Hansol says, sniffing the air,”young master!” The door burst open by both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. _

__

_ “You two need to leave now!” baekhyun said as he gave Wonwoo his back and Chanyeol did the same with Hansol.  _ _ “What why?” Wonwoo asked,”there’s a fire and it’s spreading.” Wonwoo and Hansol’s eyes widened in shock. _

__

_ “Chanyeol will jump down first okay, and then I’ll jump and we’ll catch you,” Baekhyun said as he opened the window. _

__

_ Just like Baekhyun said Chanyeol jumped down first and then he did,”okay you jump now!” Baekhyun yelled up at them. _

__

_ “ _ **_You go first Sollie”_ ** _ Hansol nodded and jumped out the window and Chanyeol caught him, he also noticed other maids and butlers.  _ _ “ _ **_Wonu come on”_ ** _ Hansol yelled, but Wonwoo couldn’t hear him, that fire had now spread over to his room. _

__

_ It was like the fire had knives in them because it cut Wonwoo’s nose which made him fall backward,Baekhyun ran over and caught him but he fell backwards because of the impact. _

__

_ “Baby your nose is bleeding” Mrs. Jeon picked her son up,”let’s get him to the hospital” Mrs Jeon said, running over to the car with Hansol in hand and Wonwoo in her arms.  _ _ After Wonwoo had gotten his stitches, they had to move to their vacation house, Wonwoo was glad his two cats were safe and sound. _

__

_ “ _ **_Come on sollie”_ ** _ Wonwoo held Hansol’s hand as they entered the car, they were heading closer to their dad's work. _

__

_ 5 Hours had passed and they had finally gotten to the vacation house they owned. It was way the same height as their old one. _

_ _

_ “Wonwoo do you still have your pendant” Mr. Jeon asked, Wonwoo nodded and showed them his ankle, they both sigh in relief,”good don’t ever take it off or lose it” _

__

_ “I have one too” Hansol said showing them his pendant too, Mr. and Mrs Jeon were both shocked,” Hansol sweetie” Mrs. Jeon said _

__

_ “Yes”, he replied back,”do you remember, your last name”,Hansol thought about for a while,”oh it’s Chwe why” _

__

_ Mr. and Mrs. Jeon gasp but smiled,”alright sweetie like I said to your brother, don’t ever take it off or lose it okay”, Hansol nodded and joined his brother in playing with the cats. _

__

_ Hansol would only speak in English with Wonwoo and no one else, he had gotten better at Korean but he still talked in English so he wouldn’t forget. _

__

_ “ _ **_Woo I’m tired”_ ** _ He said, making grabby hands at the older, Wonwoo sighs and picks him up, as Hansol wraps his legs around the older’s waist and his hands around his neck. _

__

_ “ _ **_Where to sollie?”_ ** _ Wonwoo asked,” _ **_your room”_ ** _ Wonwoo nodded and made his way to his room upstairs. _

__

_ Wonwoo placed him on his bed, Wonwoo’s room was exactly the same as his old room was back at the other house. _

__

_ “ _ **_Stay please”_ ** _ Hansol says, Wonwoo nodded and lay next to his younger brother as he also started to fall asleep. _

_ —————————————————————————————————————————————————— _

**_“Sollie stop running or you’l-“_ ** _ Wonwoo sighs as Hansol starts to cry, he walks over to him and rubs his back.  _ **_“I told you to stop running”_ ** _ Sticking out his tongue playfully at Wonwoo Hansol sits up and pushes Wonwoo away. _

__

_ “Wonwoo, Hansol come here for a second” Hansol ran to them while Wonwoo walked over to his parents trying not to say anything offensive. _

__

_ “We’ll be gone for two days,why? Well Because your father and I will be staying at the Choi residence” Wonwoo heard about the Choi’s but he never really got to meet them. _

__

_ “Don’t worry, I'll take care of him,” Wonwoo says, putting his arm around Hansol's shoulder , who seems to be thinking. _

__

_ “ _ **_Who are the Choi’s?_ ** _ ” _ _ , Wonwoo glances at Hansol before taking him back up to his room so he can answer the boy's questions. "T _ _ he Choi’s are mom and dad’s business partners along with the Yoons,the Hongs,The Kwon, the Lee’s,the Xu,the Wen and the Boo’s” _

__

_ “That’s a lot of people, do they have kids”, Wonwoo shrugs, he doesn’t care at all,”will we ever meet them”,”no mom doesn’t like their kids coming here for some reason” _

__

_ “ _ **_I want to meet them,”_ ** _ Hansol says, pouting, Wonwoo makes a face,” _ **_I definitely don’t”,_ ** _ ” _ **_party pooper”_ ** _ Wonwoo shook his head.  _

__

_ “ _ **_Let’s go to bed sollie”_ ** _ Wonwoo says getting comfortable on his bed,” _ **_I’m not tired”_ ** _ Hansol says grabbing a random book of the shelf  _ _ “ _ **_Read this for me”,_ ** _ Hansol says sitting next to his brother on the bed,” _ **_alright but you better fall asleep”,_ ** _ Wonwoo says glaring at him. _

_ ——————————————————————————————————————————————————— _

**_(Lucy)_ **

**__ **

**_(Oreo)_ **

**__ **


End file.
